Episode 5501 (8th January 2010)
Plot Ashley bumps into Sally and Edna in Main Street. When Sally rushes off, Edna quizzes Ashley about what's happened between the pair. At Home Farm, Natasha, Nathan and Maisie make plans for an extravagant extension much to Mark's dismay. Lisa is apprehensive about heading into work after Zak's words with Priya and Adele yesterday. As they wait for the bus, Hannah fills Victoria in on Adam's theory that Aaron is gay. Victoria rubbishes the idea, citing the fact that she's slept with Aaron as proof he's straight. Nicola makes digs towards Sally in the café. Meanwhile, Ashley heads off to Lytham to visit Laurel. Natasha brings up the idea of having a baby with Mark. The suggestion renders him speechless. Jamie offers to take Gennie for a drink to thank her for helping with the twins last night. In the café, Zak encourages Lisa to return to the modelling much to her delight. Edna finds Sally in the church where Sally insinuates she and Ashley had extramarital relations and reveals Ashley is now trying to force her out of the village. Adam continues to insist Aaron is gay which is overheard by the Dingle men who are disgusted by the suggestion. Mark and Natasha discuss the possibility of having another child. It's the last thing Mark wants so he uses Will's epilepsy as an excuse to not expand their family. Cain teases Aaron about Adam spreading rumours that he's gay. Edna explains to Sally how losing Daniel tested Ashley and Laurel's relationship to the extreme yet they got through it. Sally insists she never meant to come between the vicar and his wife. Mark calls in at the factory after hours and informs Faye that Natasha knows something's up. Jai spots the lights are on and finds Faye and Mark together. Upon his return from Lytham, Ashley fills Diane and Doug in on his visit with Laurel. Mark tells Faye that he feels Natasha is testing him by planning and extension and suggesting they have another baby. Paddy asks Aaron about the "ridiculous" rumours regarding his sexuality. He assures Aaron he's open minded and not bothered by it if they were true. Aaron informs Paddy he's off to see Holly – his girlfriend. Gennie and Jamie go for a drink. Faye is alarmed that Natasha may stop taking her contraceptive pills. Mark and Faye know if Natasha gets pregnant it's the end of their relationship so Mark insists they need to make their move soon. Aaron confronts Adam for spreading rumours about his sexuality and orders him to drop it. Adam tries to assure Aaron it's not a problem if he's gay but Aaron orders Adam to keep his mouth shut, threatening to shut it for him if he doesn't. Maisie and Ryan are looking forward to the time when they no longer need to sneak around to see one another. Faye and Mark discus their next step. Mark knows Natasha is forcing their hand, and if they lose control, it'll be chaos. Faye thinks it's too soon to tell Ryan the truth but Mark believes they have no other option but to tell the children before Natasha does. They agree to do it tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *John Barton - James Thornton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton Guest cast None. Locations *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden and living room *Main Street *Home Farm - Kitchen and office *Hotten Road *Café Hope - Café *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and back lobby *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Yard Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,860,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes